Why'd You Leave?
by MidnightKeys
Summary: Vanessa left after HSM 2 and became a teacher. her school wins a contest and suddenly her old life is thrust into her new one. Will Zac fall for Elizabeth, not knowing that she's Vanessas? This story is dedicated to Corbin's My Man.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this chapter will be dedicated to quite a few people. I will try and dedicate my story to a couple more people each time I get reviews. So here are the awesome people I am dedicating it to.**

**Sciencefreak2007**

**kibamaru87**

**DutchIcePrincess**

**hsm1**

**ashleylover360 (my bestest friend, Josie!)**

**Corbin's My Man (whole story is dedicated to!)**

**If you want to have a chapter dedicated all you have to do is review! ******** I don't own High School Musical, okay?**

**xxXX************Lizzie ************XXxx**

**Vanessa's POV**

'Beep! Beep! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!'

'Ugh,' I thought, 'Stupid alarm!' I reached over amd turned it off. I rolled out of my bed and walked to my too small closet. You can't get much off a teacher's salary and it would look a little weird if I used my money from High School Musical to buy a giant house with a walk-in closet while still working as a teacher. I found a nice outfit and walked towards my bathroom.

I took a look at myself in the mirror. I had died my hair a light brown with darker highlights so people wouldn't recognize me. I also wore glasses. Overall it was a pretty crappy disguise and I was amazed that people didn't know who I was! I was now known as Elizabeth Miller and in the six years I have had this identity no one had realized that I was actually Vanessa Anne Hudgens, one of America's most famous young adults. I got in the shower and let the hot water rush over me.

Once I was finished getting ready I grabbed my keys and my bag and headed towards my car, taking a muffin from a basket on my counter.

I got to Loveland Middle School where I worked and parked in my reserved spot. I walked into my classroom where I taught 8th grade Science. I still had ten minutes before school started so I took out the novel I have been reading. I had just finished the chapter when the bell rang and students filed in. I put my book back into my bag and stood up.

"Good morning class," I said to them.

"Good morning Miss Miller."

The day droned on for what felt like forever and finally it was about time to leave. I grabbed my bag and was about to dismiss the class when the school principal, Mr. Pior, said over the intercom.

"Will all students and faculty please report to the school auditorium for a short assembly. It will only last about five to ten minutes. Thank you.

I inwardly groaned. Mr. Pior was known for making the whole school stay late and I was not in the mood for one of his stupid assemblies.

Once seated in the auditorium, which was really just the theater, Mrs. Waters, the drama teacher who kind of reminded me of Mrs. Darbus, stepped on the stage. The students saw this and stopped talking.

"Hello fellow thespians! I have two announcements to make that I know you will enjoy. On one account, this will be my last year here because I am retiring," she stopped as a few brave student cheered. She shot them a look and they shut up. "The second announcement is something that has never happened anywhere before. I know this may come as a surprise to some of you who think I can't do anything fun or exciting, but I entered Loveland Middle School in a contest to have the cast of High School Musical come to our school to show us how to make our production of High School Musical as good as the movie. But the big news is that we won! Zac Efron, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, Monique Coleman, and Lucas Grabeel will be visiting the school Friday and will be staying until around Christmas, when the production will be. Vanessa Hudgens will not be able to make it. Thank you, that's all. You may all leave."

I knew my friends were still famous, but I didn't know the effect they still had on teenagers. I'm guessing most of the screaming girls were because of Zac. I mean, come on, have you seen him?

I saw my best friend, Tammy Kalkaska, who taught Math, walking towards me.

"Hey Beth." Tammy always called me Beth, complaining Elizabeth was to long.

"Hi Tammy."

What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe that."

I just sighed in response. She gave up and we both left the theater. I went back to my classroom to grab my bag and to dismiss my class. The thought was still lingering in my head. They were my best friends at one point. What if they recognized me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so about the same people have reviewed and it's making me mad! Spread the word, come on, if you read the story, review! It is not that hard! Anyway, here is my (very short) list of people I have dedicated this chappie to.**

**Xoxstargazerxox**

**Corbin's My Man**

**DutchIcePrincess**

**havefunwithit292**

**Okay, even my best friend didn't review! That's just sad! So here's my story, enjoy!**

**Vanessa's POV**

The rest of the week past quickly and way too soon it was Friday. The school was a buzz with chatter about the five celebrities that would be coming to Loveland Middle School. The tension of when they would finally arrive was unbearable. But finally, around lunch time, when I had my free period, it happened. Screams ripped through the air as everybody rushed to get a look at them. I just slipped quietly into the theater which was empty, as I had suspected. The piano had been left out from the auditions the day before and I was immediately drawn to it. My fingers played a familiar melody that I had taught myself during HSM 2. The words were foreign on my tongue. It had been forever since I had sung these lyrics but I remembered them perfectly.

**I gotta say what's on my mind.  
Something about us, doesn't seem right... these days.  
Life keeps getting in the way.  
Whenever we try,  
somehow the plan, is always rearranged.**

It's so hard to say,  
But I gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be okay...

I've got to move on and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
But at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.

Don't wanna leave it all behind,  
But I get my hopes up, and I watch them fall, every time.  
Another color turns to grey,  
And it's just too hard... to watch it all... slowly fade away.

I'm leaving today,  
'Cause I gotta do what's best for me,  
You'll be okay...

I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find a place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.

**What about us?**

**What abaout everything we've been through?**

I heard his voice and I froze. I forced myself to singing, but my fingers wouldn't obey.

**What about trust?**

I stood up and turned aroundHe had changed so much since I last seen him. But he was still the same Zac. Again I had to force myself to sing.

Vanessa/**Zac/****Both**

What about me?

I could barley contain the tears when he sang again.

**What am I supposed to do?**

I gotta leave but I'll…

…**miss you**

Sooo… I've got to move on and be who I am

**Why do you have to go?**

He moved towards me and grabbed my hand. I flinched away from his touch, acting like Gabriella.

I just don't belong here,

I hope you understand

**Trying to understand**

We might find a place in this world someday, 

but at least for now,

**I want you to stay**

Oh, god, he looked like he was about to cry. The tears had been falling form my eyes for a while.

I gotta go my own way

**What about us?**

I just don't belong here,

I hope you understand

**Try to understand**

Tears were glistening on his cheeks. It was heartbreaking.

We might find our place in this world someday,

But at least for now,

I gotta go my own way

I gotta go my own way

I gotta go my own way

When we finished I heard clapping. I turned to see the rest of the cast standing behind my. I turned back to Zac and introduced myself.

"I'm Elizabeth miller. I teach Science here."

"Zac Efron. Where'd you learn that song?"

I avoided that question and shot one back at him.

"Why were you crying?"

"Why were you crying?" he asked right back.

"Touché! I'll answer if you do."

"Honestly?"

"No! I want you to answer dishonestly! Of course honestly!"

"Because the last time I sang that song it was with Vanessa. And every time I hear it I regret not telling her how I felt (A.N. in my story there was no Zanessa, kay?) and my emotions always run high so I cry. Why am I spilling my guts to you?"

"I have that effect on some people," I said smiling even though on the inside I was slowly breaking. He cried because he missed me. That makes me feel horrible about leaving. Wait, he had feelings for me?

"You've go to answer now. Why were you crying?"

"Because of the look on your face. It was heartbreaking. You must have really loved her."

"Yeah. She was special. I haven't talked to her in six years though. She left and hasn't contacted any of us since." While he was talking he got a far off look on his face. I gave him the hug I knew he needed and slowly slipped away. I knew him enough to know he needed to be alone with his thoughts.

I pondered what he had said. He loved me. Does he still? Or did his feelings change after I left. I was too busy thinking that I didn't notice the person in front of me. I knocked right into her and fell to the floor. I mumbled an apology and was about to leave when I heard a squeal and someone's arms were thrown around me.

"I missed you so much Nesquick!" Ashley exclaimed.

"What?'

"Come on, I'm your best friend, do you really think I could be fooled by your disguise? Zac and the others might have been, but I'm not that stupid!"

I sighed. I had been caught. And on the first day they were here none the less!

"Ash, you can't teel anyone!"

"I pinky promise I won't!"

'Ash, your 28! You're still as immature as you were six years ago!"

She just stuck out her tongue at me. I rolled my eyes. 'Still the same!' I thought.

**Tada! How did you like it? Again, review! Flames are welcome to! And for all you Suite Life fans one of my best friends ashleylover360 wrote an awesome story called Never Move in With a Twin! Please read that! And read my others stories too!**

**xxXXLizzieXXxx**


	3. Important AN!

Okay, before you drag out the pitchforks and the baseball bats, I'm so sorry I haven't updated

**Okay, before you drag out the pitchforks and the baseball bats, I'm so sorry I haven't updated! And no, your computer lied, this isn't a new chapter! But I have the new chapter written! I have for a while, I've just been so busy, and I haven't had the chance to post it! Sorry! But I don't want to post it unless any of you want to read it! So if I get five reviews saying they want to read it, I'll post it, mmkay? And again, I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry!**

**Peace and love,**

**Lizzie **


	4. Chapter 4

The public decided that they wanted more, so I have to post the next chapter

**The public decided that they wanted more, so I have to post the next chapter! I know it's still a little late, but at least I'm posting! I'm so happy that you all wanted to read this! And if I get 15 reviews, I MAY post a sequel! I usually don't like forcing people to review, but I don't want to waste my time typing a chapter! Mmkay? Here is the long list of people I dedicated the story to**

**Xx.maddy-sparx.xX**

**alwaysandforeverTxG**

**xO sith happens Ox**

**-SnUgI-**

**-Me-Is-Coolio**

**hersheyskiss**

**havefunwithit292**

**xxxwritergirlxxx**

**pmturley**

**xoxstargazerxox**

**Corbin's Girl**

**DutchIcePrincess**

**wishing-is-wasting**

**Merebelle14084**

**Zoeys-FanFic**

**And the anonomous ones were**

**Emma**

**Tvl0ver**

**Lena**

**LIPGLOSS**

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews! Here is the final chapter for Why'd You Leave!**

"For the last time, no! I'll tell him when I'm ready!" I yelled.

"Ness! You don't know how miserable Zac is, having to do all of your guys' songs with me! And that means more work for me! Do you really want me to suffer?" whined Ashley.

"You're such a drama queen! But I still won't tell him!" I replied.

"Fine!" she huffed and folded her arms.

We walked into the auditorium where Zac and Corbin were showing some students the dance to Getcha' Head in the Game. They finished their song and Ash walked on stage while I went backstage to wait with some of the other teachers. Ash was joined by the rest of the cast and the Monique spoke.

"Okay, so now that we've demonstrated all of the dances, let's get to work!"

"Hey, what about Breaking Free?" asked a student.

The cast stayed silent.

"Every awkward silence a baby is born!" I heard Tammy say as she came up behind me.

"Hey Tammy," I responded.

"What's up?" she inquired.

"The sky."

"Beth. I know you better then that. What's wrong?"

"You know when Mrs. Waters first announced that we won?"

"Yeah, when I asked you what was wrong and you lied to me?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "But that's not the only time I've lied to you."

Our conversation was interrupted by a yell from onstage. It was Zac, whose face was turning red.

"We will NOT be performing Breaking Free. End of story, no arguments!"

He stalked backstage and threw himself down in a chair. I made a decision and made my way over to him. I grabbed his arm, catching him off guard.

"Come on let's go," I said, dragging him along with me. We made it to the stage and I let go of him arm. I whispered something into Ash's ear. She nodded and told Lucas to do something. He nodded and made his way to the piano.

Zac looked puzzled for a moment until MoMo spoke.

"There has been a change of plans. Ms. Miller will be performing with Zac, to show you the song."

Whispers broke out among the students. I knew they were all the same question. Can she sing? Or something along those lines.

Lucas sat down and started playing. I froze, getting nervous.

"I can't do this Zac, not with all my students watching," I turned away.

He smiled, getting into character a bit. "Look at me, right at me. Like the first time we sang together, like Kindergarten."

I gave him a small smile.

"There's the smile I love…Vanessa."

I was shocked. He must have seeen it on my face, because he spoek again.

"I've known since that day wehen we sange together for the first time in…"

"Six years, three months, one week, and 6 days," we both said together. We were interrupted by Lucas playing the piano again.

We both started singing.

Zac/**Vanessa**/Both

We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

**If we're trying  
So we're breaking free**

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

**Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts**

But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

We're breakin' free 

**We're soarin'  
**  
Flyin'

There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
  
If we're trying

Yeah, we're breaking free  


Oh, we're breakin' free 

**Ohhhh**

Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control

Instead of taking my lab coat off like I did in the movie, I tool off my glasses and handed them to Ashley. I could here a few gasps as a couple of the students recognized me. I just continued to sing. 

**Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
**  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

We're breakin' free 

**We're soarin'**

Flyin' 

There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free

**Ohhhh runnin'  
**  
Climbin'  
To get to that place 

To be all that we can be

Now's the time 

So we're breaking free  
  
We're breaking free 

**Ohhh , yeah**

More than hope  
More than faith  
**  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together  
**  
We see it comin'

More than you  
More than me

**Not a want, but a need  
**

Both of us breakin' free

**Soarin' **

Flyin' 

There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  


Yeah we're breaking free 

**Breaking free  
We're runnin'  
**

Ohhhh, climbin' 

To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  


Now's the time 

**So we're breaking free  
**

Ohhh, we're breaking free 

**Ohhhh**

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

We finished the song to applause. But the cat calls grew even louder when Zac leaned and gave me a sweet kiss, straight on the lips.

"I love you, Nessa. Always have, always will," he said when we broke apart.

"I love you, too, Zac. With all my heart."

"I just have one question. Why'd you leave?"

Flashback 

"_Hi, I'm Andrea!"_

"_I'm Vanessa!" I said in a sugary sweet voice, pasting a smile on my face. I was so excited to see Zac at his Seventeen premiere, but if I knew I would be meeting his new girlfriend, I would have made an excuse to stay at the hotel. She was okay looking, but everything from her bleached blond hair all the way down to her platform pumps was fake, you could just tell._

_I got through most of the night without saying more then two words to her at a time, but when Zac left to go talk to the director, she just had to open her plumped up lips._

"_OK, listen up tootes. Zac is mine now, kay? So I don't want you singing with him anymore, dancing with him anymore, or even talking to him anymore. Get it? Got it? Good."_

"_No, not good!'_

_Zac just had to choose that moment to come back to the table to see me bitch slapping his girlfriend. _**(A.N. I normally don't believe in swearing, but it just fit! Sorry!)**_ the anger in his once warm blue eyes made the tears start pouring out of my eyes. I had to get away from that icy stare. I ran away and never looked back. _

Flashback over

I simply answered, "Andrea."

"I had no idea what she said until Ashley told me. I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, Zac."

It was then that I realized that we were still onstage. My whole class was staring at me, open mouthed. My secret was out. And I was okay with it.

**Okay, I know, bad ending right? But at least I posted it! Aren't you so proud of me? Hee! Please review!**

**Lizzie**


End file.
